NCIS LA: Home at Last
by LizzieInk
Summary: Kensi returns from a particularly harrowing solo classified mission, only to discover multiple messages from Deeks on her cell phone. It's not often that Deeks asks her for help, and when the second message cuts out half way through Kens begins to get a little worried. Maybe she should pay Deeks a quick visit to make sure he's okay. - Kensi-centric - Cute and fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **LizzieInk

**Title: **Home at Last

**Chapter: **1

**A/N: **Hey everyone. This is my second NCIS LA fan-fiction that I have posted. I hope you like it. I am unsure how many chapters it will be at this point. A few at least. I guess I will just see where the story takes me. Please comment. I love reading all of your feedback.

* * *

**Home at Last**

Darkness was slowly beginning to envelope Los Angeles. Kensi was completely worn out. This undercover assignment had been a long one and she was relieved to finally be heading home. She just had one stop to make first. Hetty would not be impressed if Kensi went home before checking in back at Ops. So grudgingly Kensi slowly pulled her car into her usual parking space, and headed into the apparently condemned building to tie up the loose ends of the case.

It was only as Kensi entered the bullpen that she realized quite how late it must be. Cursing to herself as she looked at her watch, she didn't notice someone approaching behind her. The light touch of a hand on her shoulder made her jump, luckily for Callen Kensi managed to stop her fist before it met his face.

"Easy" said Callen with a grin "it's just me."

"Don't sneak up on me like that. I could have broken your nose." She grumbled, as she leant against the edge of her desk.

"Yeah right. So you seen Hetty yet?"

"Nope, heading in now." Kensi replied, rolling her eyes to show her displeasure.

"Hetty left about 20 minutes a go," Callen said with a chuckle, as Kensi dropped her bag unceremoniously in a heap at her feet.

"Seriously?" Kensi snapped. "I have been driving practically all day. What, she couldn't call or send me a message to let me know she wouldn't be here? I could have been at home fast asleep by now!"

Callen gave her a sympathetic grin.

"Sorry," Kensi said apologetically. "I shouldn't be moaning at you. It's not your fault Hetty left."

"Don't worry about it." Callen said with a shrug as he sat down at his desk. "Hetty is a mystery even to me, and I've known her longer than any of you. It's easier just to roll with it."

"Whatever "it" may be…" Kensi muttered darkly. She shook her head, and smiled at Callen. "Well, I guess while I'm here I could help out with whatever it is you're doing?" Kensi asked.

"I think I'm about done actually. I was just about to clear up my desk when you arrived. It's been a long day." Callen yawned deeply.

"Oh okay, well I guess I should just head home then." Kensi picked up her bag and waved over her shoulder towards Callen as she made her way back to her car.

The parking lot was eerily silent as Kensi climbed back into her car. Throwing her bag onto the passenger seat beside her, Kensi hunted through her bag, finally managing to fish out her car keys. As she rifled through her purse, Kensi noticed that she had a couple of missed calls on her cell phone. She dialled a number and held the phone to her ear.

Kensi snorted as she listened to two voice messages left by her partner.

"Damn it Deeks!" She half cursed/half chuckled as she listened to his messages.

"You have two messages. First message:

"Hey Kens, are you back yet? I have got a slight problem here, and I'm kind of in need of a major Kensi assist… so yeah. If you could call me when you get this message that would be awesome. Okay…Bye." ****CLICK****

Message number two: "Hey Kensi, Me again. So… remember that minor problem I mentioned? I may have made it somewhat worse… I uh, kind of… oh crap!" ***boooop***

"What the hell?" Kensi muttered to herself as she pocketed her phone and started the car. What kind of trouble had Deeks gotten himself into now…

"I guess I'm going to Deeks' place" Kensi muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Disclaimer - Characters do not belong to me… etc.

Please leave feedback, it makes me write a lot more often if I know people are actually enjoying what I write. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **LizzieInk

**Title: **Home at Last

**Chapter: **2

* * *

**Home at Last**

Deeks stood in the middle of his kitchen, staring at the chaos around him. On an average day Deeks liked to think that he could handle just about anything, but this definitely had him stumped. He stared nonplussed at the growing puddle of water on his kitchen floor. The pipes under the sink had sprung a leak, and when he had called, the plumber had told Deeks to shove it… That could possibly be because it was the middle of the night. Unfortunately it didn't take Deeks many more calls before he realized he was on his own with this.

As a result, Deeks had tried to fix the leak by himself, but needless to say he had only made the problem worse. All he had succeeded in doing was getting his clothes soaked through, and making a small leak into a much bigger one.

As a last resort, Deeks had shelved his pride and called Kensi, leaving a couple of messages on her phone. Knowing that she was supposed to be back sometime tonight or tomorrow, Deeks had been vague in his messages, hoping that Kensi's curiosity would win out, and bring her straight over here. Unfortunately so far he was having no luck, as she still hadn't shown up.

_Screw it _thought Deeks as he flicked his wet hair out of his eyes. Grumbling to himself, Deeks resumed his position on the floor, shimmying himself back under the sink, so that he could get a better look at the problem.

* * *

Kensi pulled up in front of Deeks apartment. She pulled out her phone again, wondering if she should call him first to give him a heads up. Glancing up at his apartment, Kensi shook her head. No. His lights were still on. Grabbing her stuff Kensi hopped out of the car and locked up.

Kensi smiled to herself. It had been a looong mission, and she was looking forward to seeing her dorky partner again. To say that the mission had been ill-timed would be an understatement of epic proportions. After years of banter and teasing, Kensi and Deeks had finally begun to move forward with their "thing" only to have Hetty slam on the brakes. Kensi had been extremely pissed in the beginning, but after her initial anger had subsided Kensi had to admit that she could understand where Hetty was coming from. As agents they had to lay their lives on the line to protect their country. There is no room for distractions, and Deeks… Deeks with his shaggy hair and lopsided smile was definitely a distraction.

If they wanted to keep working together, they would have to tread carefully as far as Hetty was concerned. All they needed to do was show her that they were as strong a team as ever.

Kensi stopped to listen at Deeks' front door. Deciding to go with the element of surprise, Kensi dug out Deeks spare key from a plant pot by his door and quietly snuck in. Following the clanging and grunting noises Kensi found herself in Deeks kitchen. She was not expecting the sight that met her eyes.

Kensi let out a snort of laughter, startling Deeks. He banged his head sharply on a pipe and began cursing profusely.

Kens knelt down and took his hand, helping him to his feet. Deeks was dripping wet and annoyed, but as soon as he realised that his intruder was Kensi, a huge grin lit up his face. Kensi tried to back up, but Deeks was too quick for her; enveloping her in an extremely soggy bear hug.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you." He mumbled against her neck, his face buried in her hair.

Kens smiled: "I think I have a vague idea."

"Just a vague one? Well maybe it's time I refresh your memory." Deeks replied as he leant his forehead against Kensi's.

"Deeks you're soaking wet…" Kensi murmured with a chuckle.

Just as Deeks was about to reply with a witty retort, Kensi cut him off. "Oh my god, Deeks you're bleeding."

She took his hand within her own and inspected a long deep gash across his palm.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Oh that little thing?" He replied nonchalantly "That's nothing."

"Ah huh." Kensi replied sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. She steered him towards the couch pushing him onto it, while she went and dug out his first aid kit.

Kens came back to sit beside him, as she started to clean up his wound. "You know most girls like to be welcomed home with chocolate and champagne…" Kens teased.

"Blame Hetty. She's the one that kept changing your damn schedule. We all thought you were supposed to be back weeks a go." Deeks replied.

"Yeah well, that's Hetty for you I guess." Said Kensi with a frown. She finished wrapping a bandage neatly around Deeks hand, and nudged the first aid kit onto the floor, before snuggling into Deeks side, taking him by surprise.

"I really did miss you, you know." She said, lifting her face to his.

"Good to know." Deeks replied with his signature lop-sided grin, as he trailed his fingers along her cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear. "So I take it that means you don't have some secret boyfriend from… where were you again?" He asked with an innocent expression on his face.

"Classified Deeks…" Kensi replied, pretending to be stern.

"But…" He began.

Kensi leant forward and kissed him, erasing any other thoughts from Deeks mind.

And for the first time in a long time, Kensi finally felt like she was home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Disclaimer - Characters do not belong to me… etc.**

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I have been travelling and I haven't had much free time. I should be able to upload more regularly now though. As always comments are welcome. Suggestions for improvement are also welcome. Much love x**


End file.
